nintenkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintentar Hero
Nintentar Hero is a videogame creation by supercomputer276. Its topic was created on January 24th, 2008. The game is a parody/adaption of the Guitar Hero games by Harmonix and Activision, namely Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. The game is complete, but SC has announced that he will continue to release expansion packs called "Booster Cards." Statistics Platform: Wii Players: 1-2 players simultaneous Saving: automatic, can be manually saved ESRB: Rated T for Teen, Mild Suggestive Themes, Mild Drug References and Mild Lyrics Gameplay Modes * Career: The game's story mode where you play the guitarist in a band as you travel to varous venues. * Freeplay: Allows the player to select and play one song just for fun. * Multiplayer: Allows 2 players to compete in various game modes. * Training: Learn how to play and practice songs without worrying about scoring. * Options: Enter cheat codes, watch cinematics and bonus videos, and access various game settings. Playable Characters Available from start: * Racerdude * King Doopliss * Tutankoopa * TailYoshi * Sparkle * Mike Unlockable characters: (each hidden character has his/her own unique guitar) * Missy (Mewtiful) * Lizzie (Candied Mushroom) * Lonely Yoshi (Flutterheart) * Supah Jon (Jolt-Jolt) * DC276 (ZtarZtrom) * SC276 (Game's End) * The Cheat (The Cheatar) * E-123 Omega (The Eradicator) Plot Axemblack97, Pokemaniac Joe, and Mr. X decide to form a band. Axem is the singing, Joe plays the bass/rhythm guitar, and Mr. X has drums, but they need a lead guitarist, so they put out a newspaper ad. The player answers the ad and the band has their first performance at a local backyard party. A talent scout, Lers (mistakenly a girl), is impressed by their performance and gives them the flyer for the NK Lounge in General Discussion so she can see what they got. After another sucessful gig, the band hires supercomputer276 as their manager, who has them all sign a contract to seal the deal. He then has the band perform for a music video to help spread the word of their existance. After the video is the biggest hit on YouTube, SC sends them to LLF for a live concert, much to the band's disagreement. After an accusation of selling out in the NK Inquirer, the band turns down a gig on a talk show to perform in the Cavern of the Banned at the request of Rob. They find out about the next gig SC has set up for them, on the XAT Chat Room, via a news show hosted by Darktwo. The final straw comes when SC shoves them into an underground bar for goths called the Emo Pit. However, when the band tries to fire SC, he laughs and shows them the contract, which displays in small text that by signing the contract, Axem, Joe, and Mr. X had sold SC their souls. SC then reveals himself to actually be his darker side, DemonComputer276, who spirits them away to the Demonic Reactor where they'll play for him for eternity. The player manages to defeat DC in a Guitar Battle, which weakens him enough for SC to ambush and reimprison him. Without DC, the Demonic Reactor starts to collapse. SC opens a plothole portal to safety through which the band and the audience escape. For the full story, see Cinematic Text. Song List Gig 1: Starting Out Small * Rock Lobster (B-52) * Mona Pizza (WarioWare Twisted!) * Tell Me Baby (The Red Hot Chili Peppers) * Jekyll Jekyll Hyde (The Brain) * Encore: Mr. Roboto (Styx) Gig 2: No Time to Lounge Around * Koopa's Road (Super Mario 64) * Hotel California (The Eagles) * Not Your Enemy (Megaphone) * Simple and Clean (Kingdom Hearts) * Battle vs Lonely Yoshi: Donut Plains: F-Zero Remix (Super Mario World) * Encore: Super Mario Bros. Theme (Super Mario Bros.) Gig 3: Spreading the Word * When You Were Young (The Killers) * Miss Murder (AFI) * All I Need (Matchbox Twenty) * Kryptonite (3 Doors Down) * Encore: Smells Like Nirvana ("Weird Al" Yankovic) Gig 4: In the ULLR * Never Too Late (Three Days Grace) * Smoothie King (Bowling for Soup) * His World (Solaris Phase 2) * For the Girl (The Fratellis) * Encore: The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny (Lemon Demon) Gig 5: The Four-Hour Gig From Hell * Ashley's Theme (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Before He Cheats (Carrie Underwood) * Black Hole Sun (Soundgarden) * Ignorance is Bliss (Jellyfish) * Battle vs Supah Jon: Headstrong (Trapt) * Encore: Pokemon World (Pokemon) Gig 6: Chat It Up * Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Brighter Side (Viewtiful Joe) * Into the Night (Santana) * Major Tom (Peter Shillings) * Encore: Girl From Mars (Ash) Gig 7: The Pits of Emo * Stricken (Disturbed) * Knights of Cydonia (Muse) * 88 (Sum 41) * Faint (Linkin Park) * Encore: Chop Suey! (System of a Down) Gig 8: Battle For Your Soul * E.G.G.M.A.N. (Paul Shortino) * Rewrite (Asian Kung Fu Generation) * One Winged Angel (The Black Mages) * Bowser's Rockin' Remix (Super Mario 64) * Battle vs DC276: Devil Went Down to Georgia (GH3 Remix) (Charlie Daniels Band) Gig 9: Star-Powered Showdown * Battle vs SC276: What I'm Made Of (Crush 40) Bonus Songs * Through the Fire and Flames (Dragonforce) * Albuquerque ("Weird Al" Yankovic) * Because, It's Midnite (Limozeen) * Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! (The Beatles) * Belly of the Whale (The Newsboys) * Blood Gulch Blues (Trocadero) * Crocodile Rock (Elton John) * Cruella De Vil (Selena Gomez) * DK Rap (Donkey Kong 64) * Double Back (ZZ Top) * Feel Good Inc. (The Gorillaz) * The History of Everything (Barenaked Ladies) * Hypocrite (Akira the Don) * It's My Life (Bon Jovi) * It's the End of the World as We Know It (REM) * Kirby! (Akira Miyagawa & Asakawa Hiroko) * Make It Better (Evan and Jaron) * The Curse (Killswitch Engine) * Nobody (Skindred) * No One's Gonna Make a Monkey Outta Me! (King K. Rool) * Poor Unfortunate Souls (The Jonas Brothers) * Real Gone (Sheryl Crow) * Running Away (The Polyphonic Spree) * Star Spangled Banner (Jimi Hendrix) * Super Mario Hyadain (NicoNico) * Supersonic (Bad Religion) * T.N.T (AC-DC) * TROGDOR! (Strong Bad) * Wily Station 1 (Mega Man 2) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme (Sharpe/Siegler) Venues * Backyard Bash * NK Lounge * Game Over Recording * LLF Central Plaza * Cavern of the Banned * XAT Chat * The Emo Pit * Demonic Reactor * Booster Card: Spooky Woods Trivia * The title of the fourth gig, "In the ULLR," comes from USSR, the official title of the Communist government in Russia. * The title of the fifth gig, "The Four-Hour Gig from Hell," comes from the Dilbert comic strip; in one strip, the Pointey-Haired Boss opens up a staff meeting by saying, "Welcome to the four-hour... meeting from HELL!!" (Dilbert promptly thinks, "That's rarely a good sign.") Booster Cards Booster Cards are expansion packs to the Nintentar Hero game. They are described as SD cards that are inserted into the Wii to download their content. Although they most often contain about four new songs, they can also incluce new guitars, guitarists, and venues. I Gotta Believe! (released August 22, 2008) * Born to Be a Winner (Pokemon) * 99 Lives (The Petitt Project) * Hypnotized (Pillar) * Hair Scare (PaRappa the Rapper 2) All Hallows-ed Out (released October 30, 2008) * This is Halloween (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Grim Grinning Ghosts (The Haunted Mansion) * Animal I've Become (Three Days Grace) * You Are a Pirate! (Lazytown) External Links Nintentar Hero topic on NK64 (original link (broken)) Category:Videogame Creations